


Engines

by centuries



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centuries/pseuds/centuries





	Engines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helarctos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helarctos/gifts).



Ari waits. She waits a long time to find out if he wants her. She has too much power, almost, for him to ever consent; it is problematic and awkward and he loves another and she is quite alone.

But he comes to her. Years later. When she is still warm enough to be Ari II but old enough to be reminiscent of her, in a way that bites and bothers but now she has made so much more of herself, for herself.

He enters her apartment, and starts to offer explanations, but she doesn't want to hear them right now, maybe later. Maybe when she wants to have this make sense.

He kisses her first, boldly, brashly. She takes him, leads him, to consecrate a place of their own.


End file.
